LowFat
by MRBee
Summary: Health is an important factor to every ninja, but 'low-fat' anything wasn't cutting Naruto. A little convincing goes a long way. How steamy can it get inside a grocery store. NaruHina ONE-SHOT FLUFF R


**Because a short one-shot deserves a short A/N. Something to clear my writer's block. Love Potion is 4/5 done. REVIEW!  
**

**Disclaimer: I bare no ownership of Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

Health is a very important factor for a ninja. Being in good shape is one of the key responsibilities each shinobi has to his or her self… along with a good night's sleep. This includes maintaining a balance diet, with the exception of the Akamichi clan who's technique defy this reasoning everyday. But for the non-Akamichi, being fit is vital.

"Nani? Why are we getting that," the blonde male asked. He was looking oddly at his eighteen year old girlfriend.

"It's healthy Naruto," she answered.

The whiskered teen frowned, "It's gross,"

Hinata blew the small strands of hair from her face and placed the small tub back in the cart, "It's the same thing,"

"No it's not! That's so… so 'diet-y'. It doesn't even taste like mayonnaise," he argued.

The lavender-eyed woman turned her heels with a small crease in her brow, "It's just your imagination. Onegai Naruto-kun I… ano I'm only concerned for your health," it was slight but there was a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"Oh C'mon 'Nata, you know I'm as fit as… well as a ninja. Damn I'm as fit as bushy brows!," she quickly gave him a warning glare, obviously due to his brazen mouth, "Oh gomen," he said sheepishly.

She excused him with a soft smile. The blond let his eyes follow the young woman as she strolled down the aisle, though he was still confused about the sudden switch to 'lite mayo'. He lagged behind to watch her place a few more new additions to the growing cart.

A box slice of turkey bacon, 'How the hell can bacon come from turkeys?' a loaf of whole grain bread, 'It's like she's taking all the fun out of sandwiches!' a gallon of reduced fat milk, 'Well at least it's not…'. After examining the container, she set it down and replaced it with another type, 'Soy? No! I don't like fake meat and I don't like tofu,' and with that he marched onwards to stop the health-crazed madness.

"Ok 'Nata I'm drawing the line at soy milk! I like want my milk coming from regular cows not… not soy cows!" His eyes shown with determination…

But his opponent was just as stubborn, "Soy come's from soy beans,"

"Beans? That's even worse!" the blond slowly eased onto a softer face and held her arms gently, "Look 'Nata, when I said it's cute when you fart I didn't mean I want you farting all the time,"

Her face instantly burned red, "A-a… y-you shouldn't say such things in public," she whispered softly while hiding her flaring cheeks. The short kunoichi moved away from his grip before continuing down the path while picking up a case of low-fat yogurt.

'I don't eat yogurt…' then it clicked, '… this isn't about me at all is it?' a wicked smile crept onto his face. At that thought the whiskered shinobi glued his eyes towards his prey. After years of corrupting-er helping her grow out of her shell, the young woman felt comfortable enough to wear tank-tops in public. With that she had on a pair of black track-pants which, though a bit baggy, clung to her shapely hips and curved along her round butt making the mentioned male drool.

Using the stealth he learned from the years of being a ninja, he slipped right behind the lady, "You know Hinata, me and you are already so fit ne?" he let his hands fall lightly onto her shoulders and slid it down her smooth arms causing trails of goose bumps, "So isn't this diet stuff going a bit… too far?" his other hand joined in as they climbed up her shoulder and trickled down her slim sides.

"N-Naruto-kun! T-this isn't the… the time," she hated that she reverted back to stuttering, but that couldn't be helped in these kinds of situations.

Feeling even more bold, he turned it up a notch. The blond drew his head forward, ghosting his lips over her ears, "You have no idea how amazingly perfect you are," a callous left hand swung around her side and caressed her tight stomach while the other went further down around her thigh, "Everything about you I absolutely love," his voice was low and throaty.

Wanting to make his point, he took his right hand and cupped her delicious rear. A light squeeze made the girl 'eep' in surprise. He'd already won this battle.

"Especially this… just like the rest of you," the lavender-eyed woman could feel the warmth begin to pool between her legs, fortunately and begrudgingly, her boyfriend had ended it before it could continue, "So let's take all these silly low-fat crap back ne?"

She couldn't help but let out a sigh of… relief? "You're impossible," her smile said otherwise.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh and give her an innocent hug, "Then I guess I'm proud of you for 'doing' the impossible almost every night,"

Her flushed face grew even more, 'It's like he enjoys embarrassing me,' she gave him a light smack on his arm while he grinned and retrieved the unwanted goods.

Her pupil-less eyes followed him as he carefully tossed the items behind a pile of toilet paper. With his back turned, she reached for her bottom and felt around it. As confident as she became, she was always a bit insecure about her body. After a while the woman had finally learned to accept it, but couldn't help but wish she wasn't so well endowed in certain places, thus her getting the idea of eating less fat. It seemed her resolved went down the drain with some loving reassurance.

'Is that why he spends so much time down there?' the Hyuuga quickly slapped a hand over her tomato like head. Perhaps she was being corrupted.

* * *

Tanaka had his elbows planted on the clerk desk with his head resting on his hand. He would have fallen asleep if it weren't for the sudden slam of something on the moving conveyor belt, "Ah! Oh Naruto-san, haven't seen you in a while," the teen greeted.

"Haha yeah, shinobi's gotta eat too ne?" the blond grinned.

The young clerk began ringing in all the items, dutifully noting a certain item being pulled out from the older man's pocket and sneakily putting it with the pile of cans, ringing those as well, 'Wonder what that was about…'

* * *

The two had finally arrived back at their apartment. They'd only started living together a few months ago, but they had cherished every moment of it. Even now as she began organizing the groceries while her boyfriend ran off somewhere. She didn't really mind, but it wasn't often that he didn't at least offer to help.

Setting that thought aside, the punctual Hyuuga snagged the receipt and compared it with her shopping list, making sure she didn't forget anything. Curious enough she counted an extra item on the receipt list.

"Hmm… what's this?" before she had a second chance to see what went wrong, a familiar presence once again approached her from behind. She felt a stream of cold air blow against her bare shoulder, "Ne Hinata, it's low fat," he said before sucking the cream off her warm skin.

The indigo-haired maiden turned around to see a sly grin, "Why you sneaky little fox," it came out with a slight giggle.

"C'mon, I wanna see you 'do' the impossible again," with a short laugh, he sprinted towards the bedroom with his lover in tow, making sure not to forget the fresh can of whip cream… it was low-fat.

* * *

**I tried making Hinata seem more comfortable here, but i might have messed up... what do ya think? Well this killed more time than i hoped. I got tired of writting fics about how they get together... so i mixed it up. Don't be surprised if i do more of these cute little bits. But since they are already together... it should be a bit more steamy than your fluffy 'get together' fics.**

**!!REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**(0)**

**H**

**H**

**/.\**

**/ .|. \**

**\ .|. /**

**V**


End file.
